My Way, His Way
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: My way of saying I hate you is verbally. Your way of saying you love me is through your expressions. Am I right, Josh?" Neku asked. NOW COMPLETE!
1. I want an answer

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! This is the TWEWY story I said I was going to start in my profile. I just finished this a while ago. As you know, TWEWY fanfics are actually few and far between, so I took it upon myself to make one. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed making it:D**

**TWEWY owned by Square Enix, and it's one of the best titles from them, even though they have a lot of awesome games.**

* * *

"Hey, man. I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little worried about priss kid," Beat said with an unsettled tone, "He smilin' a little too wide a little too long."

Neku looked behind briefly before turning to Beat. "Dude, under no circumstances is Josh not smiling. He's just acting a little more abnormal than usual." Joshua smiled a little less. "I heard you, Neku."

Neku put his hand over his ear, the absence of his headphones apparent. "Good. I wasn't sure I said it loud enough." Joshua sighed. "Anyway, where exactly are we going?"

Beat grinned. "We meetin' Eri and Shiki at 104." Neku sighed. "And unfortunately, Beat has to lead the way."

Joshua blinked. "Why aren't you?" Neku shrugged. "I probably would've lead us to Molco if I had led." Beat sweat dropped. "Have you lost yo' sense of direction or is you just stupid?" Neku blushed lightly. "Hey, I thought that's where we were going!"

Joshua chuckled. "I believe, dear Neku, you've just been put to shame." Neku growled. "I know, don't rub it in!"

Beat interrupted them. "Come on, you lovers. We in Dogenzaka, which means Ten Four is just that way." Neku growled. "Don't disgrace me by putting me together with this excuse for a guy!"

Joshua walked ahead with Beat. "Shut up and walk, dear."

* * *

"Eri, Shiki!" Neku called out.

Shiki looked behind to see the three of them coming towards them. "Hi, Neku, Beat, Joshua!" She said happily.

Eri, on the other hand, decided on a physical approach. She embraced them all in a hug at once. "You guys made it! I was getting worried!"

Josh was first to talk after the tight embrace. "Wow, Eri, I had no idea…you were this strong."

Eri blushed and let them go. "Sorry, Joshua." Both Neku and Beat were going to address the fact that she didn't mention them, but they were in too much pain.

Joshua smiled warmly to the two of them. "So, where to?" Shiki grinned. "Do you even need to ask? I want to go to D+B." Neku sighed. "That's where you dragged me when I met you…can you please go somewhere else, like…Mus Rattus for once?"

Shiki stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not going because I don't want to, so there. Why don't you go?"

Neku looked to the direction of the store that he had planned on checking out with Beat, WildBoar. "Because _that's_ where I wanna go. Coming with, Beat?"

Beat shrugged. "I can't, yo." Neku blinked. "Why's that?"

Eri clung to his arm. "Because he promised to go with me to Edoga." Beat flushed a lovely shade of pink that even rivaled Eri's hair color. "Come on, Eri. I don't want you doin' stuff like dat, yo. I got plans too."

Eri did the puppy-dog pout. "But the promise…" Beat slumped in defeat. "Ok, damn! I'll go. That fu--"

Joshua interrupted him. "Well, well, Neku, dear. Maybe I should try that on you sometime. Can get me--"

Neku grimaced. "Don't even. It won't look good on you." Joshua raised an eyebrow, truly interested in hearing the answer to his upcoming question. "What would--"

Neku shrugged. "You, or any other guy for that matter." Joshua sighed. "Sorry I bothered," he muttered under his breath.

'I was going to ask him what would look good on me, but I should've known perfectly better than to ask him.' "—going?"

Joshua blinked, lightly blushing at the fact he spaced out around his friends. "I-I'm so sorry, Neku. What were you saying?" Neku sighed. "I was just asking where were you going."

Joshua smirked. "With you, of course, dear. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go alone." (1) Neku twitched. "Arrogant little prick." Joshua smiled. "Only for you."

Beat sighed. "You two act like husband and wife, yo." Joshua twitched in anger for what seemed like the first time. "And who the hell is the wife?"

Neku grinned evilly. Since Josh was doing his thing, he had to try Josh's thing. "You, of course."

Joshua and the girls blushed, Josh moving back a few steps. "Excuse me?!" Neku just stepped toward him and leaned closer. "I mean, think about it. Longer hair and a skirt might actually make you look cute."

Joshua was getting _very_ unnerved, and Neku could tell. He could also tell that Shiki and Eri…were probably just yaoi fangirls.

"So yeah, you'd be the wife." Neku said, returning to his normal self.

By now, Joshua couldn't stop his racing heartbeat, Shiki and Eri were busy fangirling over stuff none of the guys would want to hear, and Beat still had yet to realize the conversation, which was his fault to begin with, was officially over due to his covered ears.

Neku had finally figured it out. Beat didn't take responsibility for his actions, which would be obvious along the way anyway.

Shiki and Eri were raving fangirls, which wasn't too much of a surprise, considering the fact that every time they invite Neku, Josh just has to be with him.

And Josh likes him. He's been blushing since the implication that he would be the wife (but it's a valid point) and he's always messing with him, but he never gets close to him. Not to mention the fact that his appearance just screams 'I'm a feminine-looking guy that likes guys too!'…well, to Neku, it does.

So, naturally, Neku had to point that out. "Well, well, Joshua, dear. It seems to me you're blushing. Care to explain?"

The other three looked to Joshua, who just decided to turn away the moment the question was asked.

Joshua was uncharacteristically panicking. 'Oh my goodness, what am I do?! So I blushed. That means little to nothing! What could it have meant to them?'

Joshua turned to the four and smirked. "But what is there to explain? I wasn't doing anything of that sort."

Shiki and Eri gave him a look of disbelief. "You can't prove you weren't." Joshua smirked. "And you can't prove I was."

As soon as he completed his sentence, Eri clicked through the newest pictures of a camera Joshua didn't even know she had. When she stopped, she turned the screen to his view and forced it to his face.

It showed a picture she took of him and Neku with him blushing and Neku close to him smirking evilly. "Read 'em and weep! The camera does not lie."

Neku was slowly starting to get it from when the image was live to now, seeing the magnitude of Josh's blush (which wasn't that much). But he wasn't going to verbally address his opinion as of yet. Not until the two of them were at the shop.

"Please, Eri, be a dear and rid your camera of pictures like that, would you?" Joshua said, his desperation at its peak. Joshua knows a lot of people, and Eri knows even more than him, so there was a big chance of someone he knows seeing that if she kept it.

Eri possessively pulled her camera to herself. "No way, Joshy-boy." Since Eri and Joshua were arguing (Eri was winning to top it off), Shiki was busy being a spectator silently, and Beat didn't have enough of an attention span to notice, Neku decided to walk towards WildBoar.

Before he could get far, he heard Joshua call to him. "Neku, wait for me!" If Neku were uncivilized, he would have made a run for it. Unfortunately for Neku, he was very civilized. So, he kept walking.

It didn't take Joshua long to catch up with him, after all he wasn't that far from them anyway, but he was still out of breath.

"N-Neku, please don't make me run anymore. I-I'm not really one for exercise," Joshua breathed out, huffing.

Neku figured it was a good time as any since Eri, Shiki, and Beat weren't in hearing or vision range. "Hey, Josh, I have something I want to confirm. Do you mind?"

Joshua blinked. "Um, no, I suppose not. I guess I'm game (A/N: no pun intended)."

Neku put on his headphones. "My way of saying I hate you is verbally. Your way of saying you love me is through your expressions. Am I right, Josh?" Neku asked.

Joshua looked to the side and bit his bottom lip. 'As far as I know, I don't have any more feelings than friendship toward him. Maybe I'm just denying it…Oh great, I sound like a love struck female.'

Neku huffed and turned down his music. "Josh, I desire an answer." Joshua smirked evilly and did something anyone that didn't know him well would expect him to do.

He hugged Neku, as hard as he could.

Neku was speechless at the very least. He would not, though he should, have expected something like that. But he did think of something to say that would definitely get Joshua off.

"If you kiss me anywhere, you are going to be half _past_ dead." Neku may have wanted Joshua off bad (which he had achieved), but he meant what he said.

Joshua didn't scurry away at a breakneck speed like he wanted to, but he was still a formidable distance from Neku. 'Expect the should-have-been expected, I guess,' they thought simultaneously.

"A-a little straightforward with--"

"Again with the stuttering? How are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm just unsettled."

"Same difference, you moron."

"I'll hug you again."

"Do it and I kick your ass."

Joshua smirked, thoroughly unconvinced. "No, you won't."

Neku smirked even more, successfully looking evil. "Wanna bet? As weak as you are, it wouldn't take much."

Trying to avoid agitating Neku further, Joshua walked ahead. "Can we shop now?" Neku gave him the disbelieving look. "What could you possibly want from here? Besides, how much yen do you even have?"

Joshua looked away. "I don't believe it's any of your--"

Neku sighed. "You don't have any, do you?" Joshua blushed. "I do, I'm just not telling you! You make it seem like I'm broke."

Neku walked into WildBoar. "Shopping now." Joshua ran in with him. "Don't ignore me, you prick."

Neku grabbed his collar, yanked him, and smirked at him. "The bitch of the relationship has no right to say anything."

Joshua blushed, but said nothing more. Neku smirked even wider. "Glad to see you understand."

"Lover's quarrel, eh, Neku?"

Neku looked to the clerk, who he recalled his name was Tsubasa (A/N: I think that's what the game said).

Neku shook his head. "No, man, anything but." Tsubasa just laughed. "All right dude, I believe you."

Neku turned to Joshua. "I just want to let you know that after I shop, I'm going home. And I'm wearing what I'm buying tomorrow."

Joshua nodded, planning to relay the message to the others. "But Neku, dear, do me a favor and don't buy anything that'll make some people stare at you or blush, squeal or anything of the like."

Neku sighed. "Protective, aren't we? All right, give me an example."

Joshua sweat dropped. "Um, anything tight or short, I don't know…" Neku nodded. "All right, I won't. Now please deliver my message."

Joshua nodded and walked out of the store. Tsubasa looked to Neku and sighed when he saw Neku nearly grin like a madman. "You're going to buy something that he asked you not to, aren't you?"

"You know me too well."

* * *

**How'd you like the first chapter? I do like the end. A little...The first part of the second chapter is going to be really funny (it already is to me).**

**1. A quote from the game. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it was in 'Another Day' when you try to go into the Shibuya River. There was another line in here that was from that part because that was the funniest part of that part of the game and my personal fave :D**

**Please review. I want at least two before I update or you have to wait.**


	2. I got my answer

Hey! HarukaSakuke (I really should consider changing my pen name soon) here! I'm typing this in MS word just like in Seeing You! I'm going to keep doing this because I'm very impatient, and therefore have no time to wait on my slow comp to space all this out, which I also did.

**I hope you love this chapter! It's almost midnight here (but may not be when I submit it) so my patience is none, and (on an irrelevant note) I'm hungry! So it might be half-baked somewhere but it's not my fault.**

**By the way, school starts in 2 and a half weeks, so I'll try to update all the stories I can while I still have time! Of course, I have requests on DA (DeviantArt), so it ain't easy.**

**And I was so surprised that I got so many reviews before I had even gotten over the part I was stuck on! Thank you so much!**

Disclaimer: TWEWY is NOT mine! If it was, you don't want to know any of the differences there could be.

--

The next day they met up, Neku did as he promised. He wore what he bought yesterday, and the multiple reactions were this:

If you were a girl, like Shiki and Eri, you'd either be blushing, squealing like some rabid fangirl, or a combination of both.

If you were a sensible guy, like Beat, you'd be complimenting him on how tight he looked, though it was more literal than intended.

If you were a guy like Joshua, though, you'd be trying to hide a blush that was supposedly inhumanly possible.

All because of what Neku was wearing.

What was he wearing? A tight black long-sleeved shirt that went down almost halfway past his waistline and semi-tight shorts that shone so much, it gave you the impression of leather. And if the shirt were a little longer, it would look like he wasn't wearing pants at all. He was also wearing some small silver hoop earrings that if they were too much bigger, he wouldn't have gotten away with it.

To sum it up, Neku looked hot.

If you have a good imagination, I'm happy for you. If you don't, you're missing out.

Back to the story…

"Neku, I thought I asked--" Joshua tried to say, but was cut off by Shiki and Eri glomping him in a very undignified matter.

"You look so hot, Neku!" they both squealed. Neku smirked. He did want to change up a bit, and getting compliments from all, glomps from the girls, and unnerving from Josh was killing four birds with one stone.

"Yeah, Phones, you look pretty tight!" Beat said, grinning. Neku wasn't actually wearing his headphones, but the name had to have stuck.

Eri traced his now obvious and well-toned stomach with a finger. "In more ways than one!"

Neku chuckled a little, partly because the comment was a little nice and partly because it tickled. Then he smirked evilly and looked at Joshua.

'Well, well, Josh. You haven't said something yet. If you had, then maybe I wouldn't have to torture you like I'm about to.'

"Hey, Josh, what do you think? You haven't said anything."

Joshua shivered. "For a good reason, I don't want to look at you."

Neku pretended to look heartbroken, which looked just as good as he had planned. "But I really tried to look good for you guys. Don't tell me I look that bad, Josh."

Joshua sulked even lower into his uncharacteristic fetal position in his newfound emo corner. "I can't tell you about what I can't see."

Neku looked to the others for approval of anything he was about to do, and they all nodded. The girls let him go and he walked over to Joshua with extreme caution, so he wouldn't hear him.

When he finally approached him, he snaked one arm halfway around Joshua's neck, stopping at his collar. Leaning forward towards his ear, Neku pressed himself on Josh's back and spoke.

"But Josh, I want you to look at me…" Neku pleaded, his acting practically completely convincing. He could feel Josh tremble under him.

"I don't want to. Please get off me." Josh pleaded, but Neku only pressed himself closer to him, making him shiver. 'Damn. It. Damn it. Stop, damn it!'

"But you have to. Otherwise, I may have to do 'something' to make you." Neku said innocently.

Joshua sulked even lower, either getting tired of this or angry. Needless to say, he was every form of embarrassed.

Finally showing its significance, Neku's hand grabbed Joshua's collar and turned him around so that not only they were looking each other in the eyes, they were very close to each other.

Joshua blushed profoundly and tried pushing Neku away, to no avail. Neku smirked. "Can you see me now?"

Joshua shook his head furiously. "All I can see is your face, so don't try and make me see more."

Neku smirked wider and narrowed his eyes in an evil manner. "If you won't see," he said, resting Joshua's open hands on his abdomen, "then at least feel it."

Joshua shuddered, closed his eyes, blushed more, turned his face away, and clenched his hands a little. He really didn't want to have his hands where they were, but he seriously wanted to avoid looking at him, because if he did, Neku might try something like--

Joshua stopped his train of thought right there before it got out of hand. But as he thought, he pushed from Neku as hard as he could, but as he had, Neku wrapped both his arms around Joshua's waist, preventing escape.

Neku leaned so close to Joshua, their foreheads and noses were touching. Joshua could feel the material of Neku's shirt through the open part of his shirt. 'Damn it, why do I have part of my shirt open? Wait, it's always like that.'

Neku was having so much fun torturing him, it was ridiculous. Neku now had a favorite pastime.

"Josh, what's wrong? Why are you so reluctant? All I wanted was a _kiss_," Neku said, stressing the last word to make sure he heard him.

Josh turned white. "You want me to WHAT now?" Neku smirked. "You heard me." Joshua raised his voice to the point where the others could almost hear him, even though they weren't looking at or listening to them. "I am not going to do that!"

Neku was sighing on the inside, knowing he was going to need a LOT of soap after this. Not minding his thoughts any longer, though, he smirked. "All right, then. I won't make you."

Joshua sighed and lowered his hands from the position of his chest where he had previously tried to push him away. "Thank goodness. Now please--"

Neku grabbed his chin, making Joshua close his mouth quickly and in fear. Neku got closer to Joshua, whereas Joshua kept backing up, forgetting there was a wall.

He was abruptly reminded of it, when his back hit that same wall. His heartbeat quickened up to twice its speed, which was already fast to begin with.

Neku smirked, and seeing there was no need to have it at his waist anymore, put his hand down on the ground next to Joshua's foot. "Relax, Josh. It's only a kiss, nothing to worry about."

Before Joshua could respond, he felt newfound warmth on his lips.

The touch sent a pleasurable chill down his spine, and his eyelids kept going down until his eyes were closed completely. Neku, trying his hardest to get into it, had done the same.

Shiki and Eri, having a sixth sense for this kind of thing, promptly turned around and held in a squeal.

'I don't…' Joshua thought, 'I don't feel bad for doing this…It feels nice.'

Just as he was about to settle into the kiss, Neku pulled away.

"Are you willing to listen now, Josh?" Neku asked, smiling sweetly.

Joshua nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Neku smirked evilly. "I. Got. You. Good. And I got my answer."

Joshua opened his eyes sharply, an embarrassed and angry mix of a look on his face. "You did what now?!"

Neku mouthed the words this time. _"I got you good."_

Joshua stood up abruptly and glared down at the mentally evil strawberry blonde below him.

"You are so mean, Neku," Joshua huffed.

Neku stuck his tongue out. "Love you too, Josh."

"Yo, you guys done? I wanna get somethin' done!" Beat asked impatiently.

Neku stood and turned around, nodding. "Yeah, we're good. Where to?"

Beat sighed. "I dunno. How 'bout we go get somethin' to munch on? Where y'all wanna go?"

Shiki pointed Mr. Mew's paw to Shibukyu Stationside. "We should go visit Rikako here, since this is the closest eatery here."

Beat nodded and licked his lips hungrily. "Double Cheeseburger, get ready for the Beat Wagon!"

Neku and Eri sighed. "You think only with your gut, don't you, Beat?"

Beat growled and stomped inside. Shiki rubbed her stomach. "Tatsumi Burger, here I come!"

Eri laughed. "I guess Shiki is thinking with her stomach, too. Coming, Neku?"

Neku nodded and started to follow her when Joshua grabbed his wrist. Neku looked back. "Something wrong, Joshua, dear?"

Joshua glared. "Don't give me that. Why did you do what you did?"

Neku smirked. "Talk about delayed reaction. I already told you, I got my answer. Otherwise, I never would've done that."

Joshua blushed, let go, and looked down to the side. "I see."

Neku turned and walked away. "Anyway, I think I was wrong about what I said."

Joshua darted up. "Hm?"

Neku turned his head back and stuck his tongue out. "You don't just like me. You've fallen in love with me."

Joshua blushed and jerked his head down, fuming. "Damn…you…Neku."

Neku walked the rest of the way inside as Joshua reluctantly followed. If you looked hard enough, you could tell Neku was smirking.

--

"Wow, Shiki, do you have a black hole for a stomach?" Neku asked with slight concern.

Shiki finished her third Tatsumi Burger and hiccupped. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, I'm not eating strangely enough to get people staring at me."

Neku sunk to the table. "Please don't mention the word 'stare'."

Eri smiled happily. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Neku might earn a few stalkers from this." Neku just groaned and pressed his head against the table.

Shiki giggled and pat Neku's head with Mr. Mew's paw. "Don't worry, Neku. You don't live so close to here, right?"

Neku put up his finger and shoved Mr. Mew away. "Quiet, Shiki. You're giving them hints." Shiki wanted to ask who he meant, but she felt that it would have been bad if she had.

Eri developed an evil smirk. "You know, Neku--"

Neku sat up and glared fiercely. "Eri, don't even say it."

Eri huffed and crossed her arms. "You're not fun." Neku died down his glare. "And you're not sane."

Eri yanked off her hat and yanked it over Neku's face, keeping her hand down on the table so he couldn't get it off. "Shut up and suffocate."

Shiki chuckled and Neku scrambled for Eri's hand. "Now, now, Eri, it's going to take more than that to suffocate Neku."

Eri grinned as she watched Neku's arms flail. "Considering Neku's clothes, no, it won't."

Beat, who had been trying to suppress his laughter (to unsurprisingly no avail), finally decided to comment. "Nice thinkin', Eri! There ain't no way Phones will get out of that!"

Eri jumped as Neku's arms suddenly plummeted to the table, the rest of him unmoving.

Beat was first to speak. "I think you really killed him, yo."

Eri shook her head worriedly. "I did not! Neku's just a good faker!"

Shiki fidgeted and gave Eri a worried look. "Did they say it takes 30 seconds to suffocate?"

Eri glared. "That's underwater!"

Beat poked him with the end of the fork, earning a glare from Eri. "Stop it, Beat! Joshua, why don't you do something?! You've just been sitting there since we got here!"

Joshua gave her an indifferent look, his arms crossed. "I'm not hungry."

Eri forced her hat on her head. "That's not the point! Aren't you--"

"He's faking," Joshua interjected, unconvinced by the whole ordeal. "Watch." With that, Joshua lowered his head to Neku's and exhaled slowly.

Neku shot up, covering his ear and blushing profoundly. "Don't you ever blow in my ear again, you pervert!"

Joshua gave her a glance that screamed 'I told you so', making her glare at him. "Didn't I say he was a good faker? I'd thank you, but I've decided against it."

"And what's with that indifferent look?" Neku demanded, ignoring the fact they were engaged in one-sided conversation.

Joshua turned to the other side and ignored him. Worried, Shiki commented. "Josh, are you and Neku ok? You won't answer him. Something happen?"

Joshua cringed almost visibly, but kept the indifferent look. "Nothing of immediate importance."

Neku glared at him, then turned to Shiki and smiled. "You wanna know? I can tell you."

"NO, you CAN'T," Joshua half-yelled, barely maintaining his look.

Shiki blinked, fully unknowing. "I'm not getting it. Joshua, if it's so dire that he can't do it, why don't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important," Joshua said calmly, still having enough kindness not to yell at a female.

"Apparently important enough for you to ignore Neku," Eri stated, looking almost as indifferent as Joshua had been.

"You guys should jus' make up already and get dis stupid argument over wit'," Beat interrupted.

"I'm not arguing and he's being immature!" Neku whined childishly.

Beat sighed and glared at Joshua. "Yo, man, usually I ain't da voice of season," he started.

Neku sweat dropped. "Voice of reason."

"Whatever, Neku," Beat yelled and continued, "but you should really get over what you got against Phones over there. Dat is, unless you finna tell us what dis is all 'bout."

Joshua shook his head slowly, very unwilling to go over that situation again, especially so soon.

"Neku, I apologize for being a jerk, and please, for the sake of privacy, don't give me some sarcastic remark."

Some apology.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I forgive you for being you," Neku replied reluctantly.

Shiki and Eri clapped their hands and smiled, a similar thought going through the two of them. "See, now isn't that better? Why don't we--"

Apparently, Neku had been in tune with their thought. "I'm not hugging anybody, especially not him."

As if they were twins, they snapped in unison. "Darn, and we were hoping that you'd be willing to hug somebody."

"Not on your—wait, never mind that before I even say it," Neku said, interrupting himself before he said something wrong.

Eri smirked. "Well, Neku, now you have to plan for us an activity to make it up to us."

Neku sighed, failing to see what an activity would have to do with it. Before he could ask, Eri spoke again. "And Joshua, you can't be in hearing range, and you can't do something like read our minds when you come back."

Joshua huffed and climbed onto the wooden part holding the seats back-to-back, crawling over to the other side and going out. Neku couldn't help but smirk when he realized Joshua had a method of reading their minds that he now couldn't use.

Eri gave Neku a serious stare, leaving him a little creeped out. "Ok, Neku, we need an activity that will require all of us to be missing an article of clothing, especially you."

Neku seems to have a premonition for the creepy stuff… "Why the hell would I do that?! Are you asking me to strip, and what the hell for?!"

Eri sighed. "I'm doing this for Joshua. He likes you so much, we need you to help him fess up to you."

Neku didn't hate Josh enough to do that. "Why the hell should I?!"

Eri 'tsk'-ed at him for cursing so much and gave him another serious stare, this time not unnerving him one bit. "Wouldn't you love to see a reaction that none of us would ever let him live down? And I have a waterproof disposable, so I can take it for, I don't know, blackmail of sorts?"

Neku certainly knew he hated Josh enough for _that_, as he felt when an evil smile slowly crept widely on his face. "Ok, I got it."

After Neku whispered to Eri, Beat, and Shiki, Eri smirked almost more evilly than Neku and looked to Shiki confidently. "Shiki, please go get our little dear if you will."

Shiki, smirked ever so slightly as well, ran out after Joshua, retrieving him a minute later.

Eri and Neku both gave him that 'I've-really-got-something-planned-for-you-and-boy-you-have-no-idea-what-you're-in-for' look as the pair approached.

Eri started out. "Joshua, we have come up with an activity. And, I have one thing to say. Pack your bags--"

Right on cue, Neku picked up. "—Because we're going swimming!"

At that moment, Joshua couldn't have turned more ghostly white if he were in a different form.

--

**How you like! I tried a little, and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Next chapter: Enigmatic**


	3. Enigmatic

Hey, HarukaSakuke (I do need a new penname ^^|||) here! Surprised I wrote it so fast? Well, you're not the only one XD

**But seriously, all those reviews I got are LOVE!! I love everyone who reviewed, every one of you! Some of you said you loved me, some said the story in general, and some said you loved my style. But, to tell you the truth, I don't ever have a certain style, but this way I'm doing suits me just fine :D**

**So enjoy this chapter, and anticipate chapter 4!**

**~~__~~**

Joshua was stuck in a bad state.

If mortification was a state of mind or being.

He should've known right then when Neku called him and said specifically 'Josh, if you don't get your scrawny little ass over here, I might have to do something to you' that today's event was going to be bad. He should've given in to his intuition.

But the fact that the last something involved the start of emotional distress made him compelled to not want 'something' to happen.

And so he came.

Which was the cause of said mortification.

And so here he was, getting his hair braided by Eri because his normally fluffy hair was now down to the middle of his back, whilst Shiki was laughing her heart out at the pool battle going on between Neku and Beat, though Beat was missing the usually beanie and Neku, also absent of his usual headwear, had his hair moderately flattened due to the moisture.

And, because of his current situation, he was lightly glaring at the perceptive little 10-year-old brat in a floatation tube.

Better known as Rhyme.

As everyone knows, Rhyme was very intelligent for her age (sometimes it makes you wonder if that's where Beat would-have-been intelligence went after she was born), and therefore caught onto things at its first implication.

Which was bad if Joshua ever actually fell for Neku.

"Eri, dear, please unwind my hair. I think I can deal with it," Joshua said, sighing exasperatedly.

"You sure," Eri asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I--" Before Joshua could finish, a certain little semi-red head had popped out from under the water. "Yes, please do, so the next time we get _close_, I can tangle my hand in it. It'd certainly be fun."

Before Josh could so much at blush at the numerous implications that sentence contained, Eri pushed him back down with both hands. "Shut up and drown."

Joshua swam away to the farther side and regained his composure. Despite the past implications, he found that the entire idea wasn't deathly mortifying.

_Almost_, but not quite.

And the fact of seeing a certain someone practically clothes-less didn't mortify him beyond repair.

Of course when he got there, seeing him shirtless with formerly spiky hair matted down to between his shoulder blades, grinning at the others then at him, he nearly drowned.

In an imaginary pool of his own blood.

But he had thankfully gotten over the whole ordeal.

Until it came to the part that Neku himself tried to undress him and give him swimming shorts (and no shirt, no less), only to have succeeded because Joshua was blushing too hard to effectively stop him. Then Joshua had the courage to convince him he didn't want to get in without a shirt. So what did Neku do? He gave him a shirt.

_The one he had been wearing_.

At first, he wanted to act childish by taking it off and throwing it at him. But then he had to threaten to do 'something' again.

And that's why he's the way he is right now. You'd think Joshua wouldn't be that easy to manipulate, especially by the formerly antisocial, former proxy of his.

But then you'd be wrong.

"Yo, Rhyme! Call it!"

Rhyme looked to his brother to see him having fully submerged Neku at least two feet underwater. "1…2…three--"

Right at the last syllable, Neku popped out and dunked Beat with both arms. "Shiki!"

On cue, Shiki started counting. "1…2…3! Neku wins the pool battle!"

Neku threw his hands in the air in triumph. "Ha! You owe me 25000 yen, Beat!"

Beat sure shot up for that. "Bwaaaaaah! Hey, man, you said 250 yen, yo!"

Neku stuck his tongue out. "I said 250 plus another two zeros."

Beat jumped. "Hey, no fair, man! Don't do stuff like that!"

Everyone just chuckled at the argument before them.

'How someone could bet yen on a pool fight, I'll never know,' Joshua thought to himself.

Then again, Neku was as much as a walking enigma as Joshua himself. No one could ever figure him out. Just when you get used to him one way, he changes on you.

"—Joshua?"

"Hmm?" Joshua replied lazily, not even glancing over to see who had been talking to him.

"I asked if you were ok. You seem…dazed."

Ah. He knew who was talking to him, so he smiled contently. "Yes, Rhyme, dear, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Rhyme looked to Neku, then back at Joshua. "Well, you're not over there having fun with the rest of us. Is it because of what Neku did earlier?"

Joshua shook his head and smirked. "No, I assure you. If it was, I wouldn't be even looking over there."

Rhyme spun around in the inner tube and smiled. "Well, ok, if you're sure. Just so long as you still like all of us."

'If I didn't like any of you, Eri aside, would Shibuya even still be here or any of you alive,' he thought pessimistically. Despite that, he pat Rhyme's head. "Now, run along and have fun. Don't want you missing out, now do we?"

Rhyme smiled and shook her head. "No, I guess not. Just promise you'll join us soon, will you?"

Joshua smiled warmly. "I promise."

With that, Rhyme turned and floated away.

Joshua smirked. 'She's not as perceptive as I thought. But still, you can never be too cautious.'

"Josh! Get over and have some fun before I submerge _you_ underwater!"

His thoughts were interrupted as Neku called out to him. "Why? I'm not scared of going underwater, and threatening me with 'something'," he said, using the air quotes, "isn't going to work this time."

"Yoshiya Kiryu, if you don't get your scrawny little ass over here in _five_ seconds, not only am I going to kick your ass, I'm really going to do something after I do!"

Joshua just placed his head on the concrete beside them and closed his eyes, smiling confidently.

Neku growled. "All right, that's it." With that, he dived under the water, not getting any response as of yet from Joshua.

Joshua lazily peeked open one eye to see a small spot of orange, but nothing more. He couldn't hear or feel if Neku was coming up on him, and he didn't care. He was just here, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

As he closed his eyes again, he felt an abnormal amount of water splash him as Neku came up and growled. "Josh, you didn't come here for nothing, so start acting like it."

Joshua hesitated to sit up, his head jerking down as he did. "Yes, whatever, dear."

Cue arm around the waist. "Joshua, dear, do you hate me?"

Josh was still too dazed to realize the situation. "Why does it matter?"

Neku gave him a pleading look, which, unsurprisingly, went unnoticed due to his closed eyes. "Because I was wondering if that's why you wouldn't have fun with me."

Josh peeked open his eye ever so slightly, though it was still too little to see. "If I did--"

Neku covered his mouth with his free hand and gave off an expression like he was struggling to come up with his next words. Then he said them only loud enough for Joshua to hear. "Because if it's about what I did yesterday, I'd do it again one thousand times more!"

…Minus one thousand and one times.

Joshua was still dazed enough not to decipher the meaning of Neku's words. "Yes, yes, whatever, dear."

Neku sighed and sweat dropped internally. 'I didn't think I'd have to do this so soon, especially today, but then again, that's what all of this is about…but, man, I hate the taste of soap!'

Yeah, remember when Neku said he needed a lot of soap? …He wasn't kidding.

He threaded his other hand in his dazed friend's hair and got a little closer, having a less-than-painful death grip on the back of his head. "Then do you like me?"

Joshua's head tilted over to the side when his head was raised and smirked lazily. "Why?"

As it seems, Joshua's vocabulary had become limited to 'yes, whatever, dear' and questions that either were entirely consisted of or started with 'why'. It wasn't easy to go on about finding a way to act and embarrass Joshua at the same time.

But then again, this is Neku who's doing it. He has a knack for humiliating people.

But unfortunately, if he's saying something he either doesn't mean or doesn't initially want to, it's as obvious as a flashlight in a pitch-black room with no windows.

Which he was doing right now. "Because I like you."

Joshua opened his eyes halfway, letting Neku note how glazed over they looked. "Oh, really? Then prove…" he paused, to sigh in slight despair, "Then prove it, if you're so confident."

Either Josh was out of his head or his instinct, whatever it was, was kicking in, Neku noted unhappily. He just hoped that he'd snap out of it along the way or he'd have to do 'something' again.

Neku sighed, the slightest tinge of a _real_ blush on his cheeks. "If you insist."

"Good. Now can I go back to sleep?"

If Neku hadn't tuned him out to think of what to do, he would've gotten himself out of a lot. But he didn't, and he was going to do something.

Thank you, unintentional selective hearing.

He wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulled him closer, and buried his face in the crook of his neck, trying to give of the impression of an endearing hug.

He rose up and made sure he was looking him dead in the part of his eyes that were open. "Is that enough--"

"Beat, q-quit it!" Eri, being pushed back by Rhyme whom was getting her inner tube pushed by Beat, yelled while laughing.

You probably know what happened next.

Eri had been forced back just a tad too much, and she bumped into Neku, forcing him forward.

Though it was light and almost too forced to call real, he was indeed, though on accident, kissing him.

He didn't know why, but Neku was blushing. Truly, utterly blushing.

Oh, that's right. It was because _everyone was watching_. Except for Josh himself, who had closed his eyes completely immediately when Eri was in hearing range.

He forced himself away, which the other three (hey, they weren't paying the best attention they could) took as his take on the game. If Neku didn't sharply turn and violently snarl at Beat, he would've have easily pushed back.

It was at that point that all hell had broken loose. "Beat, I don't know _what the fuck_ you thought you were doing when you did whatever the _ridiculous shit_ was that you had, but _damn it_, if you ever do something like that, especially that in this place at this particular kind of moment, again, _you fucking bitch_, I will get so _damn_ angry, you'll shit yourself at a glance."

Let it be known that Neku Sakuraba will never get this angry at anybody ever again, so this is momentous…but not in a good way.

"I never knew Neku could curse so vividly," Shiki said, barely being able to voice the awe that had struck them all (minus one).

"B-beat, I think you should just be lucky that we're in water and not on ground," Eri said, shaking almost vehemently.

Beat, having been the target of those words, still couldn't speak, more dumbfounded than ever. But for some reason, he wished that the last person in the group were awake.

"And you," he hissed, glaring at Joshua and clutching his shoulders, though without response, "wake the hell up."

With that, he dunked Joshua very forcefully under the water. Joshua's eyes shot open after a while, and he started reaching up for the edge so he could pull himself up despite the strength pushing him down.

When Neku let him up, his eyes were still a bit glossy, but not enough to say he was halfway conscious. "Why—wait let me rephrase that to how—did you fall asleep in a damn pool."

Noticing that Neku was more so making a statement than a question, he chose not to answer. Besides, he didn't fall asleep, per se, he just wasn't entirely conscious. One could mistake him for a slightly-less-than-normal human being.

Eri smirked evilly. "Oh, Joshua, dear…"

Joshua, compelled to listen to something besides Neku nagging even though he wasn't, sharply turned to her. "Yes?"

Eri twirled her little finger. "You know what Neku had done to you, right?"

"He hugged me, right," Joshua inquired, wondering why she could ask.

"That's not all," Eri said, winking and smirking in near triumph. Joshua couldn't place it, and when he looked to Neku, his expression was caught between looking away embarrassedly and glaring violently at Eri. "Well, what did he do?"

"He--" Eri started, but her mouth had been clamped as Neku covered it with his hand. "Let me tell him. I know how he chastises me on that sort of thing, so it's only right I take the blame."

Eri nodded, believing he'd be honest. Neku gave him a serious glance then glanced away just as fast, slightly blushing. "I cussed Beat out."

Eri slammed her head down to the water in disappointment and Joshua gave him that 'Oh really?' look of his. "Neku, dear, I've asked you--"

"Bad," Neku sighed out, rubbing the back off his neck in mild embarrassment.

"How bad, dear," Joshua asked inquisitively, truly wondering how much.

"Like half of the cuss words known to the human language," Neku said shortly, the blush now coming full on.

Joshua wanted to reprimand him in some way, but he did something none of the group had expected.

He laughed. And very cheerfully, I might add.

No one had ever heard him laugh sincerely. Just those giggles. It made everyone feel a little warm inside.

"Neku, is that all? That's to be expected of you! You have a dirtier mouth than most, despite how pure you really are."

Neku wanted to hide under the water, to say the least. He actually got embarrassed.

"But I wonder, is that everything you did?" Joshua asked, rubbing his eyes from the slight tears resulting from his euphoria.

"No, it ain't," Eri said, slightly, though unwittingly, adapting to Beat's language.

Joshua looked down in the water exasperatedly, reached forward and grabbed Neku's chin, pulling him closer and looking sternly. "Neku, dear, what else did you do."

That was a statement, as Neku had noticed. But Neku blushed lightly nonetheless. He had noted also that he'd been blushing constantly since the accident.

It was so uncharacteristically foreign of him, it was painful.

"None of your damn business, if you must know," Neku replied stubbornly.

Joshua sighed. He knew that he had hugged him because he was conscious enough to reply to his 'proving it', but had done nothing but felt an embrace that quickly faded away with his consciousness. Anything that happened after that, he didn't know.

"Just so you know dear," Joshua said, glaring on his eyes but cockiness on his expression, "I know you hugged me, so you can't warrant yourself with that certain excuse."

Neku flinched as Joshua tightened his grip enough to send a short jolt of pain through him. "What do you think I did? You're looking at me like I've done something incriminating."

Joshua just tightened his grip more, his impatience starting to surface. "Well, _dear_, while I don't know exactly _what_ you did, I'm to assume you have."

Neku did one thing he thought he never have to do; he gave in. "Eri, give him the story."

Eri smirked. "Will do. See, Beat, Rhyme, and I were playing a game, and, long story made shorter, Beat had pushed Rhyme into me and I pushed Neku forward on accident, and you guys sorta did…" Eri paused, her embarrassment finally catching up with her, "you guys sorta kissed."

Now Josh wished _he_ was underwater.

But at the same time, Joshua didn't know whether to do as he wished by going under or bringing his hand down just a few inches lower and strangling him. Talk about uncharacteristic.

Joshua gave the 'is-this-true' look, his heartbeat quickening slightly when Neku crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side, blush covering some of the visible part of his face as he had hidden his eyes with his bangs.

Neku was truly enigmatic. You get used to one behavior and he changes it. But he did believe it was an accident by the way he was acting. If he couldn't memorize one thing about him, he could tell his emotions just by paying attention.

"I wish you had told me," Josh said, feigning a look of betrayal to see what he'd say.

Neku blushed and glared. "Do you know how hard it is to confess to something like that that had happened on accident?!"

Joshua didn't think he'd admit it, sure, but not because of embarrassment. Joshua always thought that if Neku didn't tell him something, he was just being overly protective and/or stubborn. Which used to be true.

Despite that, he no longer was as unhappy as he thought he should be. "Ok, as long as it was an accident."

Beat gave him a very forceful jab in the back, trying to make amends. "So, now that everyone kissed and made up--"

Despite how literal he knew it had been, he didn't know how literal he just made it.

When they came apart, they both glared ferociously at Beat.

Let's just say with the hole Beat has dug for himself in accumulation today, if he ever had anything worth taking in his grave, the robber would die from the sheer strain of trying to get in…

And not even be halfway through.

How do you like that! It's even more crack-tastic than either of the two combined XD

**Seriously though, I don't know how I wrote this chapter so fast.**

**Oh yes, I'm going to be asking about the overall content of Chapter 5 at the end of chapter 4…whenever I write it *sweat drops***

**Next chapter: Houston, we have a problem (I know, interesting title, ain't it XD)**


	4. Houston, we have a problem

Hey! HarukaSakuke here! Ready for this chapter? I warn you, they are out-of-character like usual, but they're more in character than usual, so now you know. And I got a new addition to the story in here, but he's only going to be here this chapter. Know why? Because:

**Bad news: I'm going to have this story completed after chapter 5 or 6.**

**Good news: I'm going to make a sequel. The title will be 'I Said, You Said'. I like that title, and it keeps the 'Mine, Yours' title thing going :)**

**--**

"Due to unfortunate circumstances," Eri said calmly, glancing at Joshua and Neku, "Beat and Rhyme will not be able to join us today."

A sure hint that Neku (with the aid of Joshua) makes good on his promises.

"So now the _two_ of you have to make up for your, dare I say, mistake," Eri stated, glaring more at Neku since he did most of the work.

"Eri, sincerely speaking, that was _far_ from a mistake," Neku stated.

Shiki interjected, hoping the conversation wouldn't take any more of a wrong turn. "Neku, what should we do today? Since the boys have to come up with it, I think you should."

Neku shook his head furiously. "Oh, no. I came up with the last event, and you saw how _delightfully_ well that went. Apparently, I'm not the best event planner."

Yes, he is. It was very eventful, now wasn't it?

"Well, I'm not. It might turn out worse," Joshua replied defensively.

Shiki raised her hands, nearly dropping Mr. Mew as he dangled callously from one. "All right! I have an idea if it makes you ok."

Eri, truly impatient with even Shiki, glared. "Well then, what is it? Spit it out."

Shiki smiled. "Movies."

"That's a stupid idea!" the other three yelled in unison.

"Got a better idea?" Shiki said, insulted.

Eri stared at her brunette friend. "Shiki, I'm saving the two of them the trouble and asking you myself. Does Shibuya even _have_ a movie theater?"

Shiki huffed angrily, still mildly insulted. "Yes, for your info. There's one in Spain Hill next to Mexican Hot Dog. They just opened last week. Besides, maybe we should visit Hideki."

Neku sighed disbelievingly. "Only you memorize the names of every clerk we go to. Besides, you probably like that guy."

Shiki blushed and grumbled in relatively silent protest. Eri shook her head. "The only guy she likes is someone you'd never expect. Anyway, let's get on with it. What should we do, and no, Shiki, we're not going to see Hideki unless we're getting food."

Joshua sighed. "Ok, I think I have an idea, but I warn you, it sucks."

"Then don't say it," Neku spat.

"Shut up, Mr. Bottle of Sunshine. Anyway, let's go people hunting."

Eri, Shiki, and Neku all blinked in confusion. "How do we do that?"

Joshua smirked his usual smirk, glad he got their attention. "Well, simply put, we look for a certain person, and to eliminate the advantages, we can't look for anybody that works in a store or restaurant."

They all nodded, though the girls' expression soured when he eliminated their easy win. "Ok, so who do we look for?"

Joshua giggled. "Well, since I'm so chivalrous, I'll give you an easy one. You can find Nao and Sota. If you find at least one of them, then you win."

Eri's eyes gleamed. "Thank you, Joshua!"

Shiki smiled as well. "So, let's have girls versus boys with stakes."

Joshua smirked again. "Ah, a risk taker, I see. What are your terms?"

Eri talked instead, apparently knowing what she would say. "If we do win, you have to answer one question, no matter what it is."

Joshua nodded. "Deal. And our terms…"

Neku interrupted. "If we win, you have to stop pestering us with these events that supposedly make it up to you."

Joshua shrugged, since he hadn't thought of anything anyway. He's just surprised Neku's even agreeing. Eri and Shiki both nodded. "Ok! Let the people hunt begin!" With that, the two ran off.

Neku glared at Josh. "Damn it, you've done it again. Who are we even looking for?"

Joshua smirked. "Oh, you'll see when I find him."

Neku had a bad feeling in his gut about who they were looking for.

--

Neku should really give into his intuition. "Why the hell are we looking for that lunatic?!"

Joshua giggled. "I'm in the mood for entertainment, unless you have any other more reasonable methods."

Who are they looking for? Well, you shall be told in a summary of three words.

The Grim Heaper.

"I thought I'd had enough of that math fetishist when I saw him crunched in his own heap, but the most disturbing part is that he still lives," Neku said discontentedly.

"Well, since technically, he could've already be dead to someway participate in the game, you can't kill him again, dear," Joshua said, smirking again.

"On more important notes, what if we don't find him?!" Neku yelled.

Joshua sighed. "Get your mind off of him and he'll be there."

If they weren't his most prized possession, Neku would've taken his headphones off and whapped Joshua across the head. "I can't take my mind off of him!"

Oh, how wrong that sounded, dear Neku.

"If you insist, dear," Joshua said, chuckling at some of the stares Neku didn't seem to notice were on him. Apparently, the game made him not care if people paid attention to him because they couldn't. At the time.

"So shall we proceed?" Joshua said, still laughing.

"Whatever you say, _dear_," Neku spat back, finally realizing his mistake.

--

There comes a time when a sense of foreboding comes on somebody. Neku knew that all too well, as he had them often.

"What do you radians want?"

That sense had kicked in around this time.

"Hello, Sho," Joshua said, smiling as if they had never hated each other in the first place.

Sho Minamimoto, math fetishist and psychotic mastermind, couldn't have been more surprised at this point in time that his enemies were showing up to him with a request.

Well at the moment, he didn't know they had a request. "I repeat, you factoring hectopascal, what do you radians want?"

"We want you, you psycho math whiz," Neku said, glaring.

He really has no idea what he's saying, does he?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't erase you and your Composer of a coefficient at the speed of light," Minamimoto said, glaring and staring Neku down.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't sic my Composer of a coefficient on you before you can calculate a multi-step equation," Neku retorted, looking just as evil.

No…no, he has absolutely no idea what he's saying.

"Neku, I'm not--"

"Shut up, you zetta moron!" The two yelled in unison. Joshua, sweat dropping, decided he wasn't going to get in the middle of that.

"So what do you want, you 000?" Minamimoto asked finally.

Neku glared, but calmed himself. "We need you to come with us. You're involved in Josh's stupid antics."

Joshua giggled. "I wouldn't call them antics, but whatever you say."

Neku growled. "Shut up! Anyway, this is not my fault. We just have to prove we found you."

Minamimoto narrowed his eyes. "And what do I get from this?"

Neku pointed back to Joshua. "Whatever he says. I'm not really part of this."

Minamimoto shrugged. "Whatever. I'll come with."

Neku did a double take. "You're actually agreeing with this bastard?! You're enemies!"

Minamimoto walked past him and Joshua followed. "Your brainpower must be a negative integer. You're my enemy too."

Neku sweat dropped and Minamimoto grinned slyly. "So zetta slow!"

They continued to walk even as Neku fell to the ground. "So why'd you agree, Sho? Even I'm a little taken back by your agreement."

"Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Masters Approach," Minamimoto stated.

"Meaning?"

"I'm already tuned into you. I already knew you were coming, I just didn't know what for," Minamimoto stated again.

Joshua giggled. "Your math resolve must be fading. There wasn't a mathematic word in that sentence."

Minamimoto huffed. "Your opinion is garbage. CRUNCH! I'll add it to my heap."

Joshua giggled again. "Hee hee. You still haven't changed a bit."

Minamimoto turned back to see Neku still sulking on the ground. "Your constant is still on the ground."

Joshua sighed then smirked. "Is he now? Let him catch up on his own."

"Well, your compassion is negative," Minamimoto said, not looking back again to see if Neku followed.

"Have I ever truly cared for someone, Sho?" Joshua asked, a stoic look, aside from his constant smirk, on his face.

"Your compassion isn't even on the number line," Minamimoto said, sighing.

"In terms of numbers, I think you should consider it--"

"AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HERE, YOU IDIOTS?!" Neku yelled.

"That was the main variable in this game's equation, 000," Minamimoto said, going on.

Neku stood up. "Well, I'll show you!"

Minamimoto kneeled and whispered to him. "I don't know why I'm doing this for a screwed up factor like you, but do you want help making your constant jealous?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean, Sho?"

"I know that his heart's equation isn't rational yet, and you have to complete it, radian," Minamimoto huffed, glaring.

"You're being irrational, aren't you?"

Minamimoto pulled out his megaphone. "ANSWER THE QUESTION, YOU RADIAN!"

Joshua checked his ears to see if they were still working. "How are you going to do that?"

Minamimoto grinned evilly. "If I told you, then you'd know."

Joshua sighed and smirked, glad he put away the megaphone. "Aren't you evasive."

Minamimoto glanced back, and, before he knew it, scooped Joshua up with one arm and ran towards AMX (they're at Tipsy Tose Hall).

"Eh?!" Joshua and Neku both shouted.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, hectopascal! You can't catch me, I'm--"

"In need of a straitjacket!" Neku yelled, running after the pair.

--

"Let's see, if I were Sota or Nao, where would I hang?" Eri inquired out loud.

"Not in Shibu-Q Heads, that's for sure. Why don't we check AMX? We skipped there when we came back from Spain Hill," Shiki said.

"Oh, yeah. But before you ask, we are not visiting Masanori," Eri stated bluntly.

"Hey! I wasn't going to ask you that!"

"Beating you to the--"

"GET BACK HERE YOU PSYCHO!"

Shiki blinked. "Wasn't that Neku?"

"Unless there's another person that's five different dark colors at the same time, I see him over there," Eri said, pointing over to Tipsy Tose Hall.

Shiki looked over. Sure enough, she saw Neku chasing after someone in black with a hat. For some reason, she didn't have a good feeling about this. "Eri, let's follow them."

Eri shrugged. "Ok, but they better have a good reason for all this."

Shiki started walking. "I didn't see Joshua, just someone in a black coat. Neku was chasing whoever it was."

Now Eri had a bad feeling.

--

"Sho, can you put me down now?" Joshua said, slightly entertained.

Well, he was.

Then Minamimoto dropped him.

"Why so hard, Sho?"

"I still don't like you, radian."

Joshua stood and smirked. "I wonder why that could be."

"PI-FACE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shiki and Eri held Neku back. "Neku, stop! Joshua's fine!"

Neku calmed to the point of glaring. "I know, but he's part of the reason I died."

Eri took his headphones off and hit him with them. "Stop being stupid, Neku."

Neku raced off without his phones and swung at Minamimoto. "You don't do stuff like that while people can see us, you idiot!"

Joshua giggled. "I think you're being the less than smart one here, dear Neku."

Neku grabbed his wrist. "And you," he said, yanking Joshua over to the girls, "stay away from this idiot!"

It was then that something had clicked in the other four.

This 'click' made Eri walk away from the others, who were arguing, and whip out her cell to call someone.

Eri quickly dialed. "Houston!"

'Eri, I told you, that's not funny. And my name is Hari.'

"Houston! The plan on the two subjects did not only backfire, but reciprocated!"

'What plan? You mean the one with that girly boy and the emo?'

"Yes! I repeat, the plan has backfired and reciprocated!"

'You mean it reversed? So what are you saying, that he likes him instead of a confession from the girly boy?!'

"Yes, Houston, yes! That's what!"

'So what are you trying to say?'

"Houston, we have a problem."

--

**Yes, I'm an idiot. Don't rub it in.**

**I made up that guy's name on the spot, but it had to be something with an 'h' XD**

**Sorry this chappie took so long! I have school now, so my writing won't be very frequent.**

**Ok, about the content of chapter 5, I was going to ask if it should be angsty, fluffy, or a combination of both. Or should it have a little lime or love? I can at least do that without feeling weird or passing out.**

**Review please! Not that I need to ask though. My Fruits Basket story (with 7 chapters) has fewer reviews than this story (which, at the time I typed this, still had 3 chapters). Which is both sad and super awesome!**


	5. I never loved you

Hey! Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki here! I was HarukaSakuke the last time this story was updated, and I'm sorry for making you wait. Sadly, this is the last chapter, so I kind of tried to end it with a bang!

**Just know that I love every single one of you that reviewed, and enjoy the last chapter!**

--

Eri wasn't one for silence.

Normally, you would say one wasn't one for talking, but this is Eri. Gossip girl that either socializes, chews out, or consoles.

But she had been made speechless.

If you knew why, you'd have thought Eri wouldn't have _just_ been made speechless a few minutes ago.

Neku was showing signs of liking Joshua. That isn't so surprising. Joshua had also lost outward romantic interest in Neku. Not as surprising as one would think.

The speechless part is the two of those things happening at the _same time_. Normally, the first would happen…well, first, but the second was supposed to come after a while. But, no, they came around the same instance.

So when she had been spoken to the next time, she couldn't respond. All she could do was stare at Neku.

She would've been staring at Neku and Joshua, but Joshua had left. Where he was going was a mystery.

Actually, Eri had the slightest feeling that Neku and Joshua would be in the same house or, more likely to imagine, in the same room. But why was the mystery to Eri.

"Yo! You okay, Eri?" Beat inquired.

Wondering the deal with him? Well, he's still got bruises everywhere, but his bruises on his face are bandaged, making him look like the making of an invalid, but otherwise pretty presentable.

More courtesy of one Neku Sakuraba, because we all know, talking outward physical strength, Joshua can't hurt a bug.

Eri still can't talk, of course, so there was no response.

"Maybe she's been dumbfounded and rendered speechless," Shiki said, puzzled.

"You keep talk like that up and Beat's going to be the same way," Neku spat unhappily.

Deciding that he wanted to keep his bone structure intact, Beat just settled for a glare than his regular outburst.

"Well, what do you think happened to Eri to _make_ her be that way?" Shiki inquired.

"Me, probably," Neku stated honestly.

Eri blinked and averted her gaze. Maybe they had realized she was staring.

"Can't imagine why," Shiki said, sighing. "Speaking of, where'd Joshua go? We need five people for this, and Rhyme isn't here to substitute."

"What the hell is 'this'?" Neku growled out, still upset with the Composer for what had happened between the two of them and a certain math freak he cared not to remember.

"Whatever we're going to be doing, that's what," Eri finally ground out.

"Well, formerly-speechless wonder, I don't want to have anything to do with--"

"The boy you've fallen for?" Eri asked slyly, smirking.

Neku blinked stupidly. "What were we talking about again?"

"You know very damn well--"

Neku shrugged, a truly clueless look on his face. "No, really! When my speech is interrupted while I'm ranting, I sometimes forget what I was talking--"

Eri crossed her arms. "Pardon my French--"

"You're Japanese."

Eri growled. "But that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

Neku blinked. "What were we talking about again?"

Eri ruffled her hair with both hands in frustration. "Aah!!!! Neku, you're such a bad liar!!"

Neku smirked. "You seemed to fall for it."

Eri pulled her hat over her eyes and blushed lightly, glaring at the top. "Shiki and Beat fell for it too."

Neku suppressed a chuckle. "B-Beat's an idiot."

Beat punched at him. "What the hell, yo!"

Eri looked to Shiki, who was looking away. "What about Shiki?"

"Never paid attention to us."

Eri walked away from the others, going towards Ramen Don. "Shut up! Shiki, let's go."

No response.

Eri went to the side Shiki was looking away from. "Shiki," she whispered.

Weird. When Shiki spaced out, it was usually about—

Oh. Eri knew what to do.

"Miss Misaki! Your sewing prowess is unparalleled! What's your secret? The world wants to know!"

Shiki darted up. "Oh, I—Eri! That was not funny!"

Eri stared boredly. "I know that. Now come with me! And Beat, you're gonna tag along or I'll sic Neku and Joshua on you."

To that, Beat swiftly followed. "Neku, you're coming, too!" Eri yelled.

"And go where? Psycho bitches like you scare the crap out of me," Neku stated, turning towards A-East.

Eri huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine! Shiki, Beat, let's--"

Then it dawned on her. She didn't want Neku to go to his house.

At least not without herself and her trusty camera.

"Neku! Get over here now! You are not leaving!!" Eri yelled.

"I'm going home! Leave me alone, Eri!" Neku yelled back, turning into A-East.

With that, Eri switched to her last resort, smirking confidently. "Fine. Go home to your boyfriend. Hope you're both protected."

Neku stopped fast; you could probably hear the skidding noise his shoes made if you were in the scramble.

"What the hell did you say?" Neku said quietly, his voice a mix of anger, horror, and embarrassment.

Eri crossed her arms. "You heard me. I don't like repeating myself."

Neku stormed away. "YOU ARE SICKENING ME!"

Eri smirked. "Yeah, I know."

We'll just chalk this up to another one of Eri's failed plans.

--

Neku was creeped out, embarrassed, and angry all at once. Some nerve Eri had! Saying something like that, especially where others could hear.

And who was she calling his boyfriend?!

'…Never mind, I don't want to know.'

At least Neku would be pretty safe from them in the privacy of his own home…For a little while, anyway.

As he walked in the door, his mother happily greeted him. "Hi, honey! How was your day today?"

Neku blinked; his mother wasn't usually _this_ cheery. "Same as usual, I guess. Why are you so happy? Do I have a visitor?"

His mother nodded happily. "Yes! How'd you know?"

I believe the expression 'Unlucky guess' is in order here.

"Who is it, mom? Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Neku blanched. It couldn't be… "Where is he?"

"In the living room. I gave him one of your manga to read since I thought you'd be a while," she replied lightly.

"Which one?"

"The ecchi one."

Neku turned completely red in the face. "Mom, you know I don't own that kind of manga!"

His mom laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Neku sighed and turned towards the living room. "That's good. I was getting worried."

"I let him see the yaoi one."

Neku fell over. "Mom, I don't own a hentai, yaoi, or yuri manga!"

"Whatever you say, dear," she remarked.

"Please don't call me 'dear'. I hate that name."

Courtesy of Joshua.

When Neku stepped into the room, he saw his manga on the couch, but no sign of a visitor ever being there. "Mom, no one's here…"

His mother popped her head in. "You're right. I wonder where he went?"

Neku took off his headphones and mp3 and handed it to his mother, going towards the stairs. "Well, if he comes back, let me know. Until then, I'll be in my room doing…whatever."

"Have fun!"

Why won't people stop telling him to have fun when he's only home?!

Neku grabbed his key and unlocked his door. He walked over to his desk and turned on the desk light when he heard someone speak.

"Ignoring me now, aren't you, dear?"

Neku glanced to his bed to see Joshua casually lounging and looking at him from his peripheral. "Josh! Get--"

"Out of your house? Out of your room? Away from you?"

"—the hell out of my bed!"

Joshua feigned hurt. "Must you be so harsh? Besides, we should spend some quality time."

"Not in my fucking bed, we're not!"

Joshua giggled. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, dear. Wouldn't want something bad happening to either of us, now would we?"

"You're the one in bed!"

"Care to join me?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Joshua giggled. "Yes, as you demonstrated during our week together. But now we're just on Earth."

"NO WAY ON EARTH EITHER!"

Joshua shrugged. "Fine, fine, dear. Don't overuse your voice."

"For someone that loves me, you sure don't act like it," Neku said bluntly.

"I don't love you, Neku, and I never have," Joshua said quietly.

Silence.

"Huh? You what now?"

"Oh, Neku, dear, are you going deaf? I told you all that yelling was bad for you!"

Neku gritted his teeth. "I heard you! But you're lying!"

Joshua sat up and smirked widely. "Neku, dear, you don't understand. I'm the Composer. I don't care for anyone, let alone love. Humans are really of no true interest to me."

Neku stood abruptly and roughly grabbed Joshua's neck, forcing him down. "You are cold-hearted! You can't say you don't care about anyone!"

"Of course I can. I'm only stating the truth. Don't tell me you wished I cared," Joshua asked, grabbing Neku's hand.

Then he felt droplets on his hands.

Was Neku…?

"I thought you cared about us…at least about one of us. I wouldn't have cared if it were about me, or Shiki or Beat, even Eri. But you're really a cold-hearted bastard."

Joshua sat up despite Neku's grip having tightened. "Whatever you--"

Neku glared, tears still coming down. "But I do wish you cared! Why don't you?! All this time, I couldn't forgive you, but I trust you! If you really didn't care…" He paused mid-sentence, and then his voice rose. "IF YOU REALLY DON'T CARE, WHY ARE WE ALIVE AGAIN?!"

Joshua reached out to pat his head when Neku jerked away, releasing his grip on Joshua's neck. "Even I don't know that."

Neku stepped back a step and Joshua turned to him and sat upright. "Well, well, Neku--"

Neku stomped forward, put his hands down to the sides of Joshua's legs, and got their faces closes enough that they couldn't help but stare directly in each other's eyes. "Josh, I'm going to tell you a little story about the spiky-haired boy, his friends, and the fluffy-headed boy."

Joshua could only blink, trying to register it all.

"There once was this spiky-headed boy," Neku began. "He really hated the fluffy-headed boy beyond belief, but his friends thought that they should learn to get along."

To which Joshua smirked, finally getting it.

"His friends thought the fluffy-headed boy was deeply in love with the spiky-headed boy, and so they devised a plan," Neku continuing, his expression getting darker. " 'Make the fluffy-headed boy confess his love to you!' they would say. The spiky-headed boy, of course, was dead set against the idea. 'Hell no!' he'd repeat constantly."

"Neku, I--"

"NOT FINISHED!" Neku yelled, continuing on. "He hated the fluffy-headed boy, but at the same time, he wanted to get back at him. So he kissed the fluffy-headed boy to see. To his surprise, the fluffy-headed boy didn't get mad until the truth was told. Then spiky, fluffy, and his friends made a party. Fluffy wouldn't talk to Spiky, and so he got mad and tried to get him over there."

'How much of the story is he going to tell?' Joshua thought in exasperation.

"But his plan backfired and he ended up kissing him on accident two times. Then a guy named Math Lion came and took Fluffy from Spiky. Enraged, Spiky went after Math Lion to get him away from Fluffy. Two of Spiky's friends, Fashion and Glasses, found him and tried to keep Spiky away so he didn't kill Math Lion. After it all, Spiky got mad at Fluffy."

Joshua sighed. "Is it--"

"NOT OVER YET!" Neku yelled. "When he found Fluffy again, he was in Spiky's house, all over his bed. Fluffy said he didn't love Spiky like they had all thought. But he had figured out something then. Do you want to know what that is, Fluffy?"

Joshua giggled and smirked like usual. "What is it, 'Spiky'?"

Neku looked down and chuckled darkly. Then, moving swiftly, he grabbed his collar and forced him down all the way. He lowered his head so they were as close as before.

"Spiky figured out that Fashion's entire plan to get Fluffy to confess did not only backfire, but Spiky found out that he had fallen in love with Fluffy instead. So he said such to Fluffy and did what he felt necessary."

"What he felt--"

Joshua was going to inquire what Neku had meant by that, but said strawberry blonde cut him off. Very roughly I might add.

'What the--' Joshua thought.

He was going to finish the thought. He really was, but the strawberry blonde had licked his lip for access.

All coherent thought beyond that point had stopped.

He complied soon after, letting his proxy explore as much as necessary.

However, to his dismay, it wasn't very long. He whined at the loss, watching as Neku stared back at Joshua with a knowing smirk.

"Spiky had finally gotten Fluffy under him and had completed his first step towards satisfying them both. But no, Spiky wasn't done yet!"

'Did he say—Oh crap!'

Neku's rather cold hands were under his shirts a certain warm muscle of his was on the space between his clavicle and shoulder. His thoughts, once again, were cut off.

"Neku, what are you doing--"

"Quiet, Fluffy, or I'll do something to make you."

'Again with the 'something', Neku?' "Really--"

Now his speech was cut off as Neku bit sharply at the space he'd been licking.

That made him shut up. And blush madly, along with looking like a total uke.

Neku finally pulled away, leaving a very conspicuous red mark on his neck. He grabbed Joshua's chin and lifted his head, staring confidently at the lightly blushing and panting individual below him.

"You see, Spiky's hands under Fluffy's shirt was just a minute distraction from the hickey he was going to place on his neck. Pretty sure that he had gotten what they both wanted from the second step, Spiky decided to repeat step one with some minor adjustments."

Neku leaned back down and kissed him as roughly as before.

Not that Joshua minded. If he didn't think it'd hurt doing so, he'd have pulled him down farther.

He got very wrapped up in the kiss; he hadn't noticed that Neku had unbuttoned his shirt almost completely.

This time when Neku broke the kiss, he sat up with him and tried catching his breath. Neku rubbed the back of his own neck and looked to the side. "Spiky was mildly surprised at the amount of compliance Fluffy had offered him and--"

Now it was Joshua's turn to yank Neku by his abnormal-sized collar. "Neku, dear, as much as I hate to swear, shut the fuck up and take me, damn it."

Neku knew he must have smirked from ear to ear when Joshua told him that. "All--"

Apparently Joshua wasn't willing to wait any longer than he already had. He yanked Neku down before you could blink.

And humans blink pretty damn fast.

He tried his best to dominate, but admittedly, Neku had him outdone. So he just pushed into it more, his shirt sliding down to his waistline in the process.

Neku broke and rest his hand over Josh's heart, not surprised that it was beating fast. "I was going to say 'All right', but you're a forceful little boy, aren't you?"

Joshua glared with hazy eyes. "Shut up and take me before I take you, damn it! I've waited too long for something like this to hap--"

Neku smirked. "I suggest you count yourself lucky I don't get pissed very easily when I'm in my current condition."

Joshua sighed and glanced up to him. "Just say you're horny and kiss me again."

"You're so seductive when you're begging for it."

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Neku pat his head. "Glad you figured out, Fluffy."

Joshua chuckled at a tone so low, Neku never thought he'd reach it (A/N: Based on the American version, it's about Neku's tone of voice actually).

"Neku, Neku. Right now, based on my current patience, or for lack thereof thanks to your actions, I have to say as nicely as I can that you're upsetting me with your teasing. And you talk quite a lot. I'm more for taking actions myself, so I'm also making myself upset."

Neku smirked. "Look who's talking too much now."

Joshua sighed and reached to firmly grab Neku's chin as he had done previously, pulling him closer. "I'll make this short. Shut up and do something before I get fed up and take it to a level you aren't exactly ready for."

Neku grinned slyly, liking the threat of a challenge. "Josh, you know you can't do anything to me that is worse than what I have planned for you."

Joshua, at his limit, gave in. "I'll see you to that."

Neku pulled Joshua's shirt back on his shoulder and smirked, backing away. "But not today."

Clarity returning to his thoughts, Joshua's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!"

Neku adjusted his hair and plopped back in the desk chair. "Not. Today. I'm upset."

Joshua's head dropped in depression. "What did I just do with you? Why did I do it..."

Neku smiled and spun around in the chair. "I'm such a terrible person aren't I?"

Joshua giggled his usual way. "Well, some things are inevitable…Sometimes."

Neku glared. "And you're just an ass. All the time."

Josh smiled. "Love you too, dear."

Neku, really upset now, turned away, almost knocking down his desk lamp when his leg hit the desk. "Don't give me that bull. And get out of my bed so I can go to sleep."

Josh put on a feigned sad look. "Can I stay? Beds are so much more comfy with other people in them."

Neku grimaced and resisted throwing the nearest object. "Remind me never to invite you to any type of sleepover. Now go!"

Josh giggled and disappeared into thin air. After he had, Neku massaged his temples. "Damn it, Josh. You really don't get it. Some 'almighty being' you are, acting so fucking simple."

--

"You look like you got caught in a tornado, Neku!" Eri yelled when she first caught sight of him.

Neku didn't sleep well last night, and he didn't bother to fix himself up, not even retrieving his headphones. Beyond all that, he still managed to glare quite effectively at the pink-haired girl. "I'm _so_ glad I can count on my friends to better my self-esteem and provide moral support."

Shiki pat him on his back and sat Mr. Mew on his head. "Neku, she didn't mean it like that. She's just being honest the best way she knows how. Besides, I think she's upset with you."

Neku, recalling her past words, rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine why."

Shiki play-hit him. "Neku, I'm serious! Don't you care? Eri's your friend."

Neku shook his head. "No, I don't care. And she's YOUR friend. To me, she's the spawn of Satan. I could care less about why she's mad at me, or what for. And before you even think about asking, I don't know where that fluffy-headed bastard is."

Eri slid over next to Shiki. "A likely story! Tell the truth, Sakuraba!"

Neku glared fiercely, making the girls jump. "I just DID tell the truth. Besides, if I knew--"

Joshua suddenly appeared, hugging Neku from the side. "Hi, Neku!"

Neku pushed him off, almost pushing him to the building they were near. "Get off me. I'm very upset with you. And do you even have dignity? You sounded like a girl just then."

Joshua shrugged. "I suppose not. But I missed you! Last night ended too short for me, and I say we go finish now!"

Neku turned his head slowly to Josh, killer intent more than apparent. "I told you that there was nothing behind last--"

When he realized the topic and remembered they weren't alone, he stopped cold. "Shit."

Eri, although blushing madly, pointed to him sharply, outraged. "Neku Sakuraba! Explain what happened last night! IS that why you look like you got hit by a tornado?!"

Neku poked both Eri and Joshua in the forehead, pushing them away steadily. "Josh, you need to know that you're just a conniving little bitch and that we shall never speak of that again. Eri, you need to know that you're a _very evil_ bitch and you get on my nerves almost as much as Josh here."

Eri and Joshua looked to each other and nodded, having a plan thought out. They then both proceeded to hug Neku. "But it's only because we love you, Neku, dear!"

Neku, at wit's end, pushed them both off harshly and stormed away. "THAT'S IT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW! THE TWO OF YOU MAKE. ME. SICK!"

Joshua looked to Eri. "Eri, dear, I think our little Neku is mad at us for real this time."

Eri nodded professionally. "Yes, Neku has 'Highest level of pistivity' syndrome. And the best cure for it is a hug! I say we chase him and give him one!"

Joshua nodded in agreement. "Beat you there!"

As the two ran off, poor forgotten Shiki ran as well. "Hey, you guys! Wait up! Talk about out-of-character."

--

**That's it, you all~ My Way, His Way is ended. Finished. Finite. Yeah, you get the point.**

**But only THIS part is done. Have you forgotten? It's gonna have a sequel! I'll start it as soon as I can, but I have another story to work on, so it might have to wait until I finish that.**

**Until then, the former HarukaSakuke out!**


End file.
